Field
The present invention relates to a light-device mounting structure of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the vehicle light-device mounting structures in the related art, a structure of a lamp housing rotatably supported through a support shaft by a stay provided on the vehicle body is disclosed. See, for example, JP-A No. 2003-11719 (Patent Literature 1).
In the vehicle light-device mounting structures in the related art, a structure of a lamp housing rotatably provided by supporting a support shaft extending from the lamp housing to a frame through a bearing is also disclosed. See, for example, JP-A No. 2003-239939 (Patent Literature 2).
In the aforementioned light-device mounting structure in the related art, optical-axis adjustment is enabled by rotatably supporting the lamp housing, but foreign substances may intrude into a rotating part. Since the intrusion of foreign substances easily causes wear on the rotating part, it is desired to achieve the prevention of wear of the rotating part with a simple structure.